


The Beast/ Monster And The Human (Harry Styles Vampire Love Story)

by HiddenDirectioner



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Heartbreak, One Direction (band) - Freeform, Past, Romance, Trust, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDirectioner/pseuds/HiddenDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the American The CW show Beauty and the Beast</p>
<p>Catalina Winters is a young detective. She's 18 years old and is trying to solve the case of her dead mother Marie.  People called her crazy. But what happens when the guy who saved her turns up in her life saving her again.</p>
<p>His name is Harry.  Harry is a vampire turned into one by an experiment but it went wrong he's 250 years old and cant seem to let go of Catalina.</p>
<p>Even though these two are completely different they are trying to find out what happened and they also fall in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You can't always trust the people you know. One minute they might be your friend and the next they turned their back on yo. Stay hidden. Stay in the shadows if you want to keep someone like Harry a secret.


	2. Prologue 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone told me it was a wild animal. A coyote, a bear. That this thing I thought I'd seen was just the result of my concussion. Or post-traumatic stress since I lost my mum at 15. You know the men who'd killed my mother were beasts. I believed them.... Until now

Mum and I where walking through the park. It was dark and I was scared. I'm scared of the dark. We where stopped by a twig breaking in our direction. We saw two men walk up.

"Catalina my dear run" Mum said.

"Whats going on?" I asked

I saw them pull out a gun. They shot my mum. I screamed. They looked at me and I ran. I ran as fast as I could until I tripped. My vision was blurred. 

Than I saw someone or something kill them. The man turned to me and took off. I blacked out.

That was the day my mother died and I was saved by someone. Someone whom I want to thank.


End file.
